My Fast Life
by Lady-Finwe
Summary: Loyalty was my down fall but it would also bring to a family I didn't know I wanted and they would introduce me to the love of my life. All I had to do was to hold on and survive in the world of fast cars. / Starts just before the first movie and will follow through to Fast 6. Eventually a Han/OC romance... Please Read and Review.
1. The Betrayal

10

**A/N: I do not own or profit from anything Fast and the Furious Franchise, except my original character and settings. Please Read and Review.**

**Prologue**

Had I known that after a year in Prison I would have the life I`d never dreamed I could have had or have the people in my life, people who would become my family, a family I would live in the fast lane with and if I had to I would die for them. Let`s not forget of the one man who would be my soul-mate; But one does not know there future and they cannot change the past so I`ll start this story when my life went to hell – to gaining my freedom – to living in the fast lane.

**One Year Two Months Three Days Ago.**

**Chapter One**

_11pm on Thursday 13__th_

_2.3 Degrees with 30kmph winds…._

I couldn't believe he had me doing this tonight of all nights when we had more pressing things to be worrying about but here I was getting out of a perfectly warm car and into the freezing night.

I braced myself as a gust of icy wind ripped through my slim frame causing my knee-length jacket to flap around me like a cape. (Batman eat your heart out).

After retying my jacket back into place and grabbing my messenger bag off the front seat and making sure it was secure against my side I slammed his car door shut and I set off into a swift jog because the quicker I get to my target the quicker I can go home.

_Now Target? I hear you ask, well I`ll tell you._

_I steal cars._

_Please don't judge me before you hear me out. I`m not a bad person I`m really not; I don't steal from soccer mum`s car or grandpa wheels but the expensive high-end cars like Ferrari's or BMW`s; cars that can easily be replaced. _

_I then take those cars back to the garage where my boss and the team will either take then apart or ship them overseas for resale, somebody always wants something._

_I can also hear you asking; who the hell is this chick? Well I`ll give you a small run down._

_My name is Avery Elisabeth Paxton, _

_I am 18 years old-young with a slight obsession with cars and computer hacking._

_I`m roughly 5 foot 1, shoulder length dark red hair with bangs that annoyingly hang in my eyes, pale skin tone with a small cluster of freckles on my nose and cheeks, bright green eyes that are usually hidden behind my black squarish glasses, slim figure but only from constant exercise and diet control. __(See picture on my main page, AKA Rachel McAdams)._

I was brought out of my musing by a feral looking cat that eyed me as it hissed but I simple said "Fuck off cat" with a hiss of my own, ( FYI I hate cats with a passion).

Another twenty feet and I was standing in front of a gorgeous bright red Ferrari 210 model convertible, now I personally don't like Ferrari`s as I find them a little too flashy with not enough horse power but even I could still see its beauty with its $200.000 price tag.

I crouched down beside the driver side door as I pulled out my mini laptop and started it up. Within a minute I had opened up a program that took me over a year to design and it works like this:

_It`s an anti-locking decryption software that will hack into any computer locking mechanism – car, home or business. In the wrong hands could be a very dangerous piece of software but with me it is in extremely safe hands._

Several seconds later with some clicks here and there and a password later I was sitting in the driver's seat of this brand new car and with only one button later I pushed the start button and the beauty engine purred into life.

I exited the car park and drove towards the D12 highway.

It really is ridiculously easy to steal cars it`s kind of amazing that the coppers haven`t caught on yet.

* * *

10 minutes later….

Normally it takes about 45-50 minutes to get from one side of Detroit to the other so once I had been on the high for several minutes I flicked on the radio and to my disgust a country western station blasted through the speakers;

"Jesus" I said in amazement as I shook my head, why would the owner of a Ferrari listen to Country en western music the two just doesn't add up.

So I changed the station to a mixed music station but with the lateness of the night there wasn't much on so as mind started to drift back to my fight with Pete from early today:

_Flash back….4:30pm…._

"_Pete are you crazy we can`t do this not when DJ and Jack are still missing and Pauli still hasn't called in. We should lie low….?" I sent to say more but he cut me off._

"_Lay low, lay low are you fucking kidding me right now? Were on a schedule Avery with a boss who doesn't take no for an answer you know that." He took a deep breath before speaking again. _

"_Avery I know your worried about DJ and the boys but right now if we screw this up then you, my family and I are fucked, do you really want a price tag hanging over our heads?"_

_I shook my head in disbelief I couldn't believe he saying this to me, I was the one who begged him not to go into business with the Tran`s from L.A but no I was ignored as all they thought of was the pay check and not what would happen if we failed._

"_Pete I was against this from day one how dare you pin this on me" Again he cut me off and by god that was getting old real fast._

"_Jesus Avery that`s not what I`m doing, I`m just trying to get you to understand that we`re all that`s left now and were still three cars short with tomorrow night to deliver, so either buck up and get fucking ready or get the fuck out and I`ll do it by my fucking self." He swore and ranted like I`ve never seen from him before and I`ve known this man for 11 years._

"_Who the hell are you Pete? Because the man I know and respect isn't here and I need that man here now because I`m scared, I`m scared that Jack, DJ and Pauli are dead or have been arrested and you're asking me to go out a jack three more cars in one night something I`ve never done by myself before and your yelling a swearing at me like it`s my fault" I expressed as tears fell down my face._

"…_." Silence rained down among us until I spoke again._

"_Why are you acting like this Pete, there our family I mean DJ is your niece for god sake you raised us just like you are raising your girls with Sophie"._

"_I`m here Avery like I have been for the last twenty years and I`m over this, I`m sick of 90% of our work being illegal and needing to stay ten steps ahead of the police and now with the fucking Trans breathing down my neck 24/7 and with the possibility of having lost three workers is making my life 200 times harder than it normally is, so I need you to step up and do more" He spoke like he would have normally but I could still hear a strangeness in his voice and I think that scared me more._

_But I was still pissed off with his last sentence; "Do More, What more can I possible do Pete, I already work six days a week in the garage, I race, I steal the fucking cars what else is there to do?" I asked dumbfounded._

"_Steal more cars, do the job I need you to do tonight without the fucking whining, now be ready by 8pm or your fucking fired" He demanded as he approached his white and black striped skyline which he got in a drove away in._

_And all I could do as my legs buckled was to grab hold on the work bench so I lowered myself to the floor and for the next half an hour I cried._

_End of flash back..._

Present time…

"BEEEEEEP….BEEEEEEP…BEEEP"

A passing car honked at me as I swerved back into my lane before swerving again to avoid a huge ass pot hole before I continued driving down the highway as one of my favorite songs came on to the radio:

_Jar of Hearts:_

_No, I can`t take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that`s waiting is regret_

_Don`t you know I`m not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think are you?_

_Running' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting you jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You`re gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don`t come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you`re asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong _

_To ever fall back in your arms:_

_Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri_

I stopped singing as I checked my rear view mirror as noticed that the same car has sat the same distance from me for several minutes but what really got my attention was that fact that it didn't have a number plate.

So with the joint feeling of being followed I decided to see if they really were following me or if I was just being paranoid so with a burst of speed I shot forward before weaving through the traffic.

I am actually pretty lucky that it`s busy tonight as I use the other cars as cover but there of little help when I`m in a bright red flashy car it`s pretty much a beacon saying 'Here I am'.

I was right, I`m not paranoid as they are following me because now there are two black SUV`s on my arse, one three cars back and the other on my left hand side so I wonder if they would like to play a little game called hide and seek?

I slammed my foot down as I squeezed myself in between two cars as I flew down the exit ramp and with them following me I did a quick left turn before shooting down the road, another left as I double backed on myself as I re-entered the highway.

"SHIT, oh sweet Jesus" I swore as grazed my rear backside against a white commodore.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage as adrenalin coursed through my veins but it didn't stop the fear that was starting to swell in my heart as the same two SUV`s again appeared in my rear view mirror.

I swerved to the right again to avoid a silver Volvo as I speed forward over taking several cars but these guys weren't amateurs or they had me on GPS because they weren't leaving me the fuck alone and I use to do this is all the time, evading cops or drivers that pissed me off or just for the sheer thrill of it.

These guys had help.

So I pushed this car to its limit as the odometer pushed 140kph as I weaved in and out but I knew that neither me nor my pursuers could keep this up forever because Lady Luck never smiles on you for long.

I was sure I lost them for a second so I decided to take this exit which brought me into an unknown area of the city of downtown Detroit. I made several lefts and right turns even double backing on myself once and nearly after ten minutes of nobody following me or even seeing another car I thought I was safe to start making my way back to the garage.

They tricked me into a false sense of security.

"Fucking asshole" I swore as one the fucking black fleas appeared in front of me on my right, "How in the hell are they following me?" I asked out loud in disbelief as a second one appeared behind me and that`s when a new plan metalized in my mind – I needed to ditch the car.

Reaching over to the passenger seat I carefully pulled out my mobile phone and dialled Pete`s number.

"_Ringing….. Ringing…..Beep, Beep, Beep…. Can`t come to the phone right now so leave a quick message or call back later as I probably won`t call you back….Beep, Beep…"_

I swore but hanged up and place the phone between my thighs as I pulled a sharp right turn before I drove down an alley way and turned off the car grabbing my bag and phone as I left the car and I ran like hell in the opposite direction.

I ran for I don't know how long but my lungs were burning so I ducked into a café overhanging entrance so I could gather my breath.

I froze as a police car went speeding past with its lights and siren blaring but I needed to get out of the immediate area otherwise I would just end up an extremely scared mouse in an ever shrinking maze.

I didn't know what to do, this has never happened to me before so I needed to think of a plan before I did something really stupid and get myself caught but before I could even begin to gather my thoughts my phone started singing…..

(It's the song 'Banana by the Minions from Despicable Me 2 Movie)

Ba-ba-ba, Ba-banana. Ba-ba-ba, Ba-banana.

Bananaaaahhh! Potato naaaaahhhh! Bananaaaahhh!

Togali no pocato ni gani malo manika no jiga. Ba-ba, ba-banana.

Yo plano bu. Lapa nobu u. Ma banana like a nupi talamu. Banana!

Potatooooooohhhh!

Togali no pocato ni gani malo manika no jiga. Ba-ba, ba-bananaaaaaaahhhhhh!

(Gotta love those minions)

I answered my phone after turning the bloody thing on silent;

"Pete, thank god I don't know what to do, there are these two black SUV`s following me from the highway and I`ve abandoned the car and I don't know this area so what do I do?" I said all this in a rushed mumble voice.

"Jesus Avery, calm down and tell me where you are!" Pete asked me calmly which didn't help me much.

"I`m umm….Bloody hell, I`m out the front of a café it`s umm called Ivy Blue. You know where that is?" I asked him

"Yeah Ave I know it, how listen to me head left and follow the street for two blocks and you`ll come into the suburb's then take another left and three blocks down should be a park I`ll meet you there in fifteen minutes". Pete instructed me before me hung up.

"Bloody hell Pete, wouldn't have wanted me to ask you to repeat the directions" I muttered as I stuffed my phone away in my bag.

I sucked in as much oxygen as I could before exhaling through my nose to calm my nervous thumping heart beat as I used a minute to gather what was left of my adrenalin high and courage as I stepped out of my protection….

I was kind of disappointed when nothing happened I sort of thought that I would go through the amazing transformation that 'Ellie from the Tomorrow When The War Began' but turns out things like that only happen in books.

I shook my head clear of silly ideas and took my first step in the direction Pete instructed me on and hopefully it would be an easy trip.

* * *

It was almost too easy and that had me nervous, because the streets were empty of people and cars and even with the time nearing midnight there should have been some movement, someone coming home from the pub or some other kind of party not even a dog barking, so as I slowed my approach to the park I scanned the entire area and that`s when I saw them.

Four black SUV`s one each side of the parks block and just meters away was Pete`s car, and that`s when it hits me like a ton of bricks;

Pete had betrayed me. He betrayed us, his family and his crew.

I realize then, this is exactly what happened to the others, Jack and Pauli were both on jobs for Pete and DJ vanished when she went looking for Jack and the only common factor is Pete McGuire.

Pete was a rat.

I crouched down beside some random house`s front garden while I pulled my phone out to dial Pete`s number….

"_Ringing…. Ringing….. "Avery, where are you_?" I heard Pete ask

"_Tell me why there are three SUV`s surrounding the park, to a location that you chose Pete so they couldn't have followed me. TELL ME what happened to the others did you rat them out too?"_I whispered even though I wish I could have screamed at him.

"_Avery you need to listen to me things have change, it isn't just us the coppers are coming down on everyone and anyone they can get enough evidence on. I couldn't go to prison Ave I`ve got Sophie and the girls to look after"…_he tried to say more but I jumped in.

"_So what you made a deal, so you could screw over four people who have known and trusted you for at least 10 years because you're afraid that Sophie wouldn`t wait for you or are your just too much of a coward"_I sneered over the phone. (I`ve never liked Sophie but I adore those two small girls"

"_I`m sorry Avery, you know how much I __cared__ about you, DJ, Jack and Pauli but my real family comes first"._He may have said more but I stopped listening after one certain word 'cared' past tense.

"_Cared; How quickly you disregard those who you no-longer need. What do you get out of it Pete, this deal you made?"_I inquired as my heart filled with despair.

"_A clean slate if they get all four of you."_Was all he said and then silence rained over us as I thought it through and it may have been minutes or hours but I made my decision that would change my life.

"_Pete I`ll give myself up but I`m not doing this for you because as of now I hate you, but I love those two sweet little girls and I don`t want them to grow up without their father like I had too. But once this phone call ends I never won`t to hear, speak or see you ever again, do you understand me?" __I demanded._

"_Yes, thank you Avery."_He sounded genuinely relieved and I hated him for it_._

"_Goodbye Peter"_

I ended the call and dismantled my phone and snapping the sim card because I wasn't giving the police anything, I switched on my laptop and I accessed the one program I never thought I`d ever use; A classic memory bomb. It will automatically delete everything on the laptop and restart the computer to the exact way I bought it, because I`d rather die them give those fuckers my anti-locking hacking software but this also means that I`ll never get it back either so it`s basically a year of wasted work – but I can live with that.

I turned it off then and approached the side of the house and seeing a gap between the boards on the side of the house so I took off my bag and shoved my laptop and phone into it and pushed the whole thing into the gap for safe keeping.

I stood up and I took in a deep breath and I walked down the driveway to the open street, I could see Pete had gotten out of his car and was talking to one of the cops from the SUV and it seems Lady Luck really hates me today, the cop is the one officer who I hate with a passion: Officer Jeffery Bolten.

He was a prick who dated my mother for nearly three years when I was 8 years old barely six months after my father died in a fight at the local bar. Needless to say he didn't treat my mother right and she committed suicide when I was 12.

He`s also been after me for years after I egged his house one Halloween when I was 14 years old and tonight it looks like he`s finally gotten his revenge.

"Gotcha now you little shit" was the first thing he says to me but another Officer appears behind me as he reads me my rights:

"You have the right to remain silent and anything you say or do maybe you against you in the court of law".

Bolten grabs me by my arm and forces them behind my back and roughly handcuffs me before he tries to shove me to the ground but thankfully the other Officer stops him;

"Easy Jeff, you don't want her to sue for mistreatment and ease her sentence do you." And here I thought he might have been an okay guy but not after that sentence.

"This must feel like Christmas for you Jeffy you must feel like a little boy again" I sneered at him over my shoulder.

He went to whack me but Pete`s voice rang out "Don't you dare Bolton, I`ll testify against you if you harm her".

God I wish he hasn't here but at least he was a witness to any abuse Jeff could dish out.

"Come on Jeffy boy let`s get this over with its been a hell of a long day and I`d like to get some sleep". I said sarcastically

"Shut your mouth Paxton or I`ll shut it for you." Bolton threatened me but really he was a joke and I just couldn't resist tempting him a little bit more.

"I`d like to see you try big boy." I saw him approach me from behind and when he got close enough I stepped back and slammed the back of my head into his nose causing a satisfying crack.

I laughed my little white ass off.

I have to safe as much as I enjoyed hearing him fall to the ground in pain but I didn't expect the other Officer to use his baton to hit me on the back on my head that was already painful but the second hit knocked me right out…..

* * *

**So what do you think? Liked the revised version better? **

**I`ll be rewriting all five chapters so I hope you`ll like them.**

**Please Read and Review **

**Lady_Finwe**

**P.S… Prison next chapter I wonder what will happen?**


	2. The Offer

**A/N: This is a rewrite but like always I do not own or profit anything from the Fast and the Furious Franchise except my original character Avery.**

**Please Read and Review, I`m also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested **

**Chapter Two**

It`s been almost three weeks since I learnt the truth about Pete and how deep the betrayal had spread, turns out he gave up everyone we had ever done business with and the fallout from the rest of the racing community he had to be relocated.

My lawyer had just dropped off my outfit for my court case that was being held in a few short hours did I reflect over what my lawyer Ms Taylor McKenzie said to me the very first time I met her:

_The day after my arrest: _

_9am Tuesday morning._

"_Ms Paxton my name is Taylor McKenzie and I am the court appointed lawyer to your case. Now if we could please start at the beginning of what happened on the night of June 2__nd__ and we`ll work our way forward to the arrest was made!" She informed me but I had a question I needed answered first._

"_What happened to DJ, Jack and Pauli? No-one will tell me where they are?" I sort of demanded._

_She sighed sadly and I immediately knew she had bad news so I braced myself the best I could but what she said next pierced my already damaged heart._

"_I am deeply sorry to inform you that Ms DJ Shepard has also been arrested but she had been sent to the hospital for self-inflicted injuries after she learnt of the death of Mr Jack Welsh and Mr Paul Brown. Both males died in car crashes in their attempt to evade police. I am so sorry Ms Paxton." I could hear the sympathy in her voice but I was in my own personal misery so I sat in silence._

_I thought of the young beautiful girl that DJ became and how Jack really brought out the best in the 21 year old, and that from the age of 15 they found each other with a love so passionate that I`ve never seen anything like it before but hopefully will experience myself one day. _

_Jack was a cocky young lad but had such respect for his elders and deeply believed in the greater good, he was someone who I always tried to live up too but could never reach. It was a deep painful tragedy that separated this young beautiful couple and I`ll miss him._

_And Pauli, god Pauli was a character that you would never forget. He was a genuinely a happy person who loved nature and animals who was graduating Vet school later in the year, but know would never get the chance to do the good he most certainly would have done._

_I`ll miss them because they were my family and it's a sad day that this only happened because of one man and his desire for freedom that cost us our lives and our future…_

_Ms Taylor`s voice broke through my thoughts._

"_I`m sorry Ms Paxton but we really need to work on your case and there is no easy way to say this but police file on you is extensive and will be difficult to fight against…" I stopped her there._

"_I don't plan on fighting, isn't that a part of McGuire`s deal that we all get sent to prison?" I inquired._

_She frowned at me in confusion "Peter McGuire`s deal only sated that all four of you needed to be arrested by the police, nowhere does it say that you have to be sent to prison for any number of years. So tell me this Avery do you want to waste away your life in prison because of a deal another man made?" She questioned me._

"_Of course I don't but they set me up how can we possible fight that?" I asked_

_She grinned like she has all the aces lined up in a row "You weren't caught in the car; you gave yourself up the only guaranteed charge they have against you is assault against the police officer Jeffrey Bolton. So if we can push that fact that you were simply found in a random suburbs even though they have your finger prints in the car, we can claim that they were planted as there is no other proof of you ever stepped foot into that car." She trailed off when she looked at me I could picture the stupid look I would have planted on my face._

"_You're really on my side, I kind of assumed that you would be all for me going to prison! Since you're appointed to me and all." I felt really stupid having said that._

"_I understand but it`s my job to keep you out of prison even though we both know you did what they accusing you of" She said kindly but with a knowing look of disproval._

"_Thank you, I really don't won`t to go to prison" I said cheekily._

"_I`ll do my very best" said Taylor with a lovey warm smile._

* * *

Present day:

Approx. 4 pm, 30 minutes after my trial ended.

Taylor tried her best and she fought like a lioness defending her cub but even I could see that we were defeated.

I was sentenced to two years in jail at the L.A California Institution for Women in Chino.

"I`m so sorry Avery" Taylor said as she sat down beside me in dismay because either though she was my lawyer we had become almost friends in the two months of her working to have me released. It's a sad day for both of us.

"Taylor you did fantastic the way you fought for me was really amazing, but I think we both knew that I was going to get some degree of time behind bars and two years isn't that bad" I tried to finish with a upbeat tone but I don't think it worked.

"What happens now?" I asked as we both just sat and watched guards walking back and forth.

"A guard will come in soon to collect you when they have arranged transport for you" she replied with.

"Why L.A though isn't there a female prison closer to us?" I inquired to her.

"Judge Viktor is own for sending everyone he can to L.A prison since there known to be more brutal and strict with their in-mates, it also gets them away from their home towns and causes more pain when separated from family and friends" She informed me harshly indicating her dislike for the man.

"Awesome but that doesn't include me since I don't have any family here. Although on the bright side I`ve never been to L.A" I said with a smile.

She smile but it soon fell when a guard entered the room; "Paxton come with me please, were ready for your transport to Chino`s Institution for Women. So say your goodbyes". She informed us before she waited by the door with handcuffs swinging from her hand.

I stood up just like Taylor did as we turned to face each other,

"Thank you for all the hard work you're done for me Taylor, couldn't have wished for a better lawyer and who knows I might need your expertise again in the future."

She laughed at my cheeky way of saying goodbye.

"You're welcome Avery, I couldn't have asked for a better client and case to fight for and I sincerely hope you don't do anything that needs a lawyer again for in the future." She replied before we hugged it out before I went over to the female guard, to start the next unpleasant chapter of my life.

And when she put those handcuffs on my wrist and ankles and directed me to the waiting van and thus began my life as an in-mate.

* * *

_One Year Nine days Later…._

Sitting in my cell like I have been for the last 374 days was really becoming a bore, I mean I was never a girl who went out every night or needed someone to entertain me but there was only so much a girl could take after spending 15 hours a day in your cell, 3 hours in the exercise yard, 2 hours in the food hall, 2 hours doing odd jobs around the prison like laundry or cooking and the final 2 hours in the recreation/library which I enjoyed the most.

I enjoyed moving about, having something to do like working on cars or you know something productive but not in prison and I think that hurt me more than the fact I was locked up.

One of the few good things that came from this experience was meeting me cell mate Rosie; she was a 53 year old women who was in prison for life, but she really was the kindness sweetest women I've meet and over the year she began the mother I wished I had growing up, but I`ll tell you more about that later.

A 'BEEEEP' sounded throughout level three of the cell block before a voice called out "Up you get Paxton you have a visitor" Shirley my favourite guard called out.

I frowned as I jumped down from my top bunk as I looked down at Rosie in confusion 'I`ve never had visitors before'.

"Good luck honey" Rosie muttered as I walked out of our prison cell.

* * *

10 minutes later

Entering the Visitation Room was a new experience for me but what was even more confusing was seeing two men I`ve never seen before waiting for me.

"Ms Paxton?" the older of the two men asked.

"Yes"

"Please have a seat" he gestured for me to seat on the other side of the table and across from the cutey blonde guy.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" I asked them

"My name is Agent Bilkins and this is Officer O'Conner from the LAPD and were here to ask you to help us on a case we`re working on, the case involves high-performance cars and drivers pulling stunts while hi-jacking cargo trucks." Bilkins informed me

Huh this isn't what I was expecting but then again I didn't come here with an idea in mind.

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Officer O'Conner here is going to be infiltrating the L.A racing scene undercover to find out which crew is running it and which crew is doing the high-jacking. But O'Conner here thinks he needs a hand and he picked you. O'Conner!" Bilkins handed the conversation over to him.

"Avery I`ve read up on your file and from that perspective you are perfect for what I`m about to ask of you, if you accept that is…" he trailed off.

I looked over to the blonde man as I took in his appearance; His sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and his surfie style screamed lay back type of man someone I could get along with just fine, it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes either.

"Seriously what help can I be behind bars, I can`t teach you to be a car junkie, you either have it or you don't!" I informed him

"You don't need to worry about that I know my cars, my history is nearly mirror image to yours and if you agree you won`t be behind bars but with me undercover." He added.

"What?" I whispered softly

"What O'Conner is trying to say is that if this works and we catch the group hi-jacking these trucks you get an early release but if you both fail you go back to prison till your sentence is complete". Bilkins added

"So that`s it, make you less like a cop to get in on the racing scene, get friendly with one of the crew and catch them in the act and I`m free!" I couldn't believe they were asking me this.

"Basically yeah, the King of the street is a man named Dominic Toretto and his crew of five, but we also have our eye on two other crews; one ran by a man called Hector and the other by Johnny Tran. No other crew would be able to pull the stunts that the truck drivers are describing" O'Conner told me

I froze at the name Tran, it couldn't be the same Tran that my old boss Pete had been working for then this whole thing went to shit could it, I guess if it is then at least it`s a good thing I never spoke to him before.

"Are you alright Avery?" O'Conner said as he shocked me out of my thoughts, I was surprised he used my first name too.

"Yeah, thanks I`m fine just processing everything I guess" was all I said

Bilkins I could see was getting impatient with my slow responses and it wasn't long before he snapped,

"Well are you in or not, I need to know so I can get the paper work started. Not that I want another criminal loose but we need this case solved before we get our arses handed to us." Bilkins said harshly

"Bilkins that's uncalled for" O'Conner tried to apologize to me but I didn't need him too, this was my life now and there would always be someone looking down on me now.

"I`ll do it, but I have a condition otherwise I`ll stay here!" I spoke like Bilkins wasn't there as I simply addressed "O'Conner

"Name it" was all he said

"I won`t lie to them, anyone I won`t set them up like I was. I won`t gain their friendship only to screw them over, I`ll do enough to fulfil my end but that's it" was my offer.

Bilkins looked like he didn't care one way or another but the look on O'Conner`s face was the only one that mattered since I`d be working closely with him.

"Agreed" and we shook hands.

Bilkins sighed "I`ll get the paper work started it should be finalised by tomorrow so enjoy your last night in prison Paxton".

He was up and walking over to the door,

"Coming Brian,?"

"I`ll catch up I`d like to get to know Avery more"

"Fine I`ll call your phone when I`m finished with Warden Kabban-Miller" and Bilkins was out the door.

* * *

Later that night.

It didn't hit me till I was lying in bed that night that this time tomorrow I will be a free woman, a free woman with chains attached but it was better than were I am currently.

"You awake Ave?" I heard Rose whisper

"Yeah Rosie, what`s the matter?" I whispered back

"Nothing sweetie just that I`m gonna miss you when you leave tomorrow and that I won`t you to know that I`m proud of how much your grown over the year and that I wish you all the best for the future and I pray that it doesn't involve another jail cell." Oh my god Rosie why couldn't you have been my mother.

"Thank you Rosie, but seriously how did you find out, I was only told 6 hours ago?" I asked

"Oh you know that this place lives of gossip and your news is the juiciest were had since Carmila got caught giving that new guard a blow-job."

I laughed so hard when she said that OMG it was the funniest thing when Warden Kabban-Miller was giving the new guard (who no-longer works here) and good chew out before she kicked him out on his arse, and poor Carmila got a month in lock down for her inappropriate actions.

"Gosh Rosie, you're never going to let her live that down are you!" I giggled out as my laughter died down.

"Why should I? I need to get my fun from somewhere and at least it`s a true story. But seriously darling tell me why your being released early, did you have an appeal?" she inquired

"No, no appeal I just had Lady Luck shining down on me today. The LAPD have asked me to help them with a case."

I went on to tell Rosie everything that happened with O'Conner and my fears of betraying people just like I was but with Rosie easing my fear did I eventually fall asleep.

The next morning didn't go how I thought it would; it seems Lady Luck wasn't completely on my side.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Breakfast time: roughly 7 am._

Oatmeal – I can`t stand oatmeal which only makes it worse when it`s made in such huge quantities but when it`s this or nothing you just eat it as fast as possible and waste it down with a glass of orange juice.

This also left me with nothing to do for the remainder of allotted time since I dreaded going back to my cell, so I sat with a few other girls as they chatted as they ate with my head on the table which is why I never saw it coming.

PAIN followed by a scream was all I felt as a searing pain laced through my neck and head before I was grabbed from behind.

"Heard from a little birdie that this is your last day with us which is why I`m giving you this lovely goodbye present" I heard a soft woman`s voice whisper in my ear.

I was thrown to the ground before I felt her straddle my waist before I watched her raise her fist as it came down and struck me in the face.

"Stop please" was all I could utter

My head was spinning from the blows but I could still hear the screams of the other in-mates and of guards shouting but it wasn't long till before I started seeing spots until my vision faded completely and I knew no more…..

* * *

Brian`s Point of View

48 hours earlier

I hoped this is a smart idea…

"Knock, knock" I knocked on Sargent Tanner`s door as I gripped a file in my other hand.

"Come in" here goes nothing.

"Ah O'Conner what can I do for you?" My boss Sargent Tanner asked

"I have an idea for the hi-jacking case sir, something to help my chances with going undercover which will improve the chance of us catching the ones responsible" I said smoothly as I handed him the file.

He opened it up and I left him read it through for a minute before speaking up;

"Avery Paxton would be a perfect person for me to go undercover with, One we have a similar background but she has the current background that can`t be fake like my new history is, so I`ll have a legitimate status to work off, Two she has barely a year left in prison so she`d be released soon even if this falls through, Three we have a similar resemblance to each other so it could work if we played the sibling card. What do you think?... Sir" I added nervously

"Well it`s has merits I`ll give it that but why do you suddenly feel like you need back-up? If you feel like you can`t do this…." Tanner hinted

"No, no Sir I can and will do this assignment through but I feel that I`d need someone who knows the car racing world, someone who can fit in with them and help me because if on the slight chance I fail them maybe it won`t be a complete lose if we had a back-up." Damn how the hell did I forget the speech when I`d been practicing all fucking morning.

"Why this girl though? Why not another agent or a man? Why did you pick her?" Tanner fired questions at me and I prayed I say the right thing because something in me needs this girl, something is gripping my stomach so tight that I knew I would fail if she isn't a part of it – and I don't know why.

"A man or another agent wouldn't work because Toretto`s team already has three men involved and we can`t really play off me joining with another man when a girl would blend in a lot easier. And the truth Sir the moment I read that girl`s file about how she was ratted out and locked up because of a set up, it just screams at me that we could use her and let her out early, to give her a second chance just like I was given when I was only a little bit younger than her and look how I turned out."

"Okay O'Conner you win, I`ll send you and Bilkins out to the prison tomorrow to inform the luck lady of your generous gift. But if she runs or fails she is back in jail sooner than she can say 'Freedom' you understand and if she fails so do you." He spoke firmly before he gestured for me to leave, but it was a win for me so I`m happy.

_Paxton, A – File_

_Name: Avery Elisabeth Paxton_

_Age: 19 DoB: 21__st__ of July 1991._

_Current Location: Institution for Women in Chino, Los Angles _

_Physical Description: 5 foot 1, pale complexion, dark blackish red hair, bright green eyes behind black square glasses, slim/petit figure (FYI Rachel McAdams)._

_Charges: Assault against a Police Officer, Theft, Grand Theft Auto, high speed chase._

_Sentenced: 2 years in prison will chance of early parole at 1 year 4 months._

* * *

_Arriving at the prison, 11.38am._

Bloody hell Bilkins is an arse and he drives like a fucking 80 year old. I felt like banging my head against the windscreen or better yet jumping from the car and since he driving so slowly I doubt it would ever hurt. But after 2 and a half hours of 70`s music we had finally arrived at the prison.

I let Bilkins charge ahead waving his badge around and soon enough we were waiting in the visitor room and now all we had to do was wait.

(…..)

Jesus that clock ticks awfully loud as I watched it tick over to 12:07 when the entrance door opened and revealing the women I hoped would agree to my crazy scheme.

Bilkins stood as he addressed her "Ms Paxton?"

**(I`ve skipped writing the same conversation again but it will pick up when Bilkins leaves the two of them alone to chat…..)**

"I know this is a lot to take in Avery but I really need your help, this case will either break my career or I`ll finally get the promotion I`ve been denied for over a year. This is also a good thing for you too" I need her to understand how badly I need this to work.

She sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face as a tiny burrow appeared on her brow

"I understand O'Conner, this is a big deal and I know the repercussion should I fail. It`s just I never imagine that something like this could ever happen to me its surreal." She sounded amazed and I guess if I was sitting in her seat I`d feel the same way.

"You can call me Brian and since my last name will be changing as I`ll be using an alias, so it is easy if you forget my last name. Also when your released I`ll be taking you back to my apartment so I can go over the file we have on the main group I hope to infiltrate, I won't give you too much information on them as it`ll look suss if you know more than you should. Do you have any questions or anything you`d like to know?" I asked her

"No I don't think so but I can`t think of anything right now, my brain feels like it`s about to explode."

I was about to say more but the door opened and the same female guard came in;

"Officer O'Conner Agent Bilkins is finished and waiting for you at the front gate. Paxton I`ll bring you to the lunch hall." She said and I got up and turned to speak to Avery one last time,

"Avery I`ll be back tomorrow to pick you up so I hope you have a pleasant last night here, thank you for doing this cause you were my idea so I really hope this works out for us both"

"Me too Brian, I`ll see you tomorrow" and she left and I walked off to find Bilkins and hopefully the drive back will be better.

_24 hours later_

"Wait the fuck do you mean she`s been attacked and she unconscious in the infirmary" I swore in disbelief, this seriously couldn't be happening.

"Please re-strange yourself Officer O'Conner and I`ll explain, another inmate attacked her at breakfast and after several blows to the back of the head as well to her face which resulted in a broken nose, cheek bone, slipt lip and eye brow, a cut to her cheek, severe bruising and a medium concussion" a less than caring guard listed off her extensive list of injuries.

"I won`t to see her and her release approved NOW" I demanded this cocky bastard of a guard as I noticed the same female guard from "Excuse me Mam can you please show me where Ms Paxton is please?"

"Of course Officer"

_10 to 15 minutes later_

Shirley finally led me to the infirmary door but she stopped me from entering;

"I just wanted to say thank you for caring about Avery and having selected her for your assignment because she need this second chance. I know that we as guards aren't supposed to have favourites but Avery really is a sweet girl who will benefit greatly from this; it really was a perfect life lesson for her in knowing who to trust and to listen to your gut instincts. I just hope that this doesn't come around and bite her in the arse and that you don't trick her into believing that we`ll go free and the end of it."

I was stunned at the level of support that this woman was giving to Avery and I could only pray that I wouldn't disappoint her.

"I can`t promise you anything as I`m only one man but I`ll do everything in my power to help her and keep her out of prison if this goes sour but she needs to do her part and only then can we succeed. But if it makes you feel any better I already like her as a person and I could see us being friends in the future. Let`s see her and get her out of here."

"Thank you, and that`s all I can ask her" Shirley smiled and she opened the door and when I laid eyes on Avery I swore again.

* * *

"Sweet Jesus" I uttered as I took in her swollen face, her two black eyes, split lip and eyebrow and really all in all she looked like hell and in a decent amount of pain.

"Where`s the doctor?" I simply asked out loud

"I`ll get him but just a heads up he is a real asshole when it comes to the welfare of the inmates so just be prepared." Shirley whispered before she headed to the back office.

Great just what I needed another prick to deal with:

I approached Avery`s bedside and sat down on a simply chair and I waited for her to wake up.

_Bilkins`s Point of View_

Having Brian race off to find the small slip of a girl left me do deal with the Warden so I had the cocky kid guard direct me to the Warden`s office so I could get this show on the road.

"Mrs Kabbam-Miller, I hope you have good news for me and have the release forms ready to go?" I inquired because I really wanted this over with.

"Agent Bilkins how nice to see you again, are you sure you still want her after what happened this morning?" she said with a sneer

"What you think we have time to pick another person or that we could just use any old girl to fill in the part? Have you even read her file on her expertise in the car world there is no-one else like her in the system that we could use and if I found out that her ambush this morning was stage that you should be worried about your place in the justice system. Now let`s finish this and release her" I like having authority and using it over people like I just did.

She planted on a cheery smile on her face as she agreed and stamped and signed Avery Paxton out of the correction institution.

"Thank you and have her personal effects at the front desk. Have a pleasant day" I said the last part sarcastically as I nodded and walked out the door and was directed to the Infirmary so we could get the fuck out of here.

_Avery`s Point of View_

Oh god was I hurting as sharp pain laced through my head as I slowly felt myself waking up to the outside world, I briefly opened my eyes before clamping them shut as the bright fluorescent light penetrated my eyes causing my headache to double in intensity as I groaned.

"Avery you awake" I heard a slightly formula voice

"Brian?" I groaned out in pain

"Yeah I`m here, what do you need? How bad is the pain?" he whispered close to my ear

"It`s bad, it feels like my head is splitting in half. Could you turn the light down please" I croaked out and I didn't even realise that I had started to cry until he wiped away a tear.

"It`s alright hun, I`ve got the Doc coming with more pain killers and I`ll have you out of here as soon as we can move you" Brian promised me and by god I hope it was a strong pain killer

"Thank you" was all I could whisper as a stabbing pain split through my head again.

"Ms Paxton I going to administer a small amount of morphine through the IV drip" A foreign voice spoke so loud that I cringed in pain

"For fuck sake Doc keep your bloody voice down" Brian swore in a whispered shout.

"Sorry" the doc whispered as he finally gave me the morphine that I desperately needed

"It should kick-in in a few minutes, as soon as a change of clothes get here you can go with a prescription for stronger Advil tablets that you can take once your home then your free to do assuming your paper is at the front gate" he muttered and left us alone.

I heard a door open before hearing Bilkins voice "O'Conner we go to go?"

"Yeah, as soon as Shirley gets back with a change of clothes for her. The paper work all done?" I heard Brian ask

"Just waiting on you" I assumed he nodded

* * *

Within the next 30 minutes I was carried by Brian out of the prison and placed gentle in the back seat of a car and we were on our way to L.A.

And I had no idea what was about to happen as I drifted off to sleep and hopefully when I wake next I`ll be headache free…..

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this new updated version of chapter 2, I realize that I`ve joined chapter 3 in this one so I hope you don't get too confused as I`ll be rewriting chapter 3 next.**

**Please Read and Review as they make me smile **

**From Lady-Finwe**


	3. Starting my new life

**A/N: This is a rewrite chapter. I do not own or profit from anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. I do own Avery and anything you don't recognize.**

**Please Read and Review. I`m still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Waking up in a bedroom I`ve never seen or been in before is quite startling but hearing Brian`s voice in the next room put me instantly at ease.

Shifting so I could sit up instantly made me light headed, "Oh god" I whispered as I felt my stomach heave. I gripped my head with one hand and covered my mouth with the other as I called out "Brian!"

I heard a crash followed by an "Aw Shit" and then the bedroom door opened revealing a very casual looking Brian;

"Aw Shit, bucket"

"Bucket" I nodded

**(Well I don't really need to explain what happened for the next three-quarters of an hour so I`ll skip ahead.)**

"Thank you Brian for looking after me" I couldn't believe that a stranger is holding my hair back as I throw up, I mean who does that beside an extremely nice man who is Brian.

"No problem Lil sister or would you prefer cousin, since we really don't look all that alike?" he asks

"Well personally I think you`d be a fantastic big brother and we can always blame the lack of resemblance on mix parentage or I could be adopted?" I said as I lend back and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan. You`ll be meeting my boss tomorrow who will give us our new identity, although you`ll be keeping your last name otherwise we`d lose any cred off your name and that is a part of the reason why you're here. We`ll also be getting a car for racing and hopefully they`ve listened to me about what kind of car we need. Another thing is how were going to get noticed by Toretto and his crew, I know we said that there is three crews to watch out for but I think our best shot is with them. Any ideas?" He laid a lot of information on me

Wow he`s be thinking about this for a while

"I need to think about it and I really need a shower and some food before we start anything. Also what am I to do about clothes and other stuff I`ll need? My bank account was seized when I was arrested." I inquired about

"Oh yeah I forget to tell you my Boss Tanner had your original bank account restore and you`ll get your bank card tomorrow so for the time being I have some clothes left over from an ex of mine otherwise it`s just what you're wearing or something of mine." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

I giggled a little "Relax Brian its fine, I`ll just borrow a shirt of yours for bed if that`s ok I don't really what to wear your old girlfriend clothes. So I`ll just go have a quick shower and then we can figure out tea, sound cool" Hopefully with food I`ll feel a bit better

_30 minutes later_

I felt wonderful being clean and with freshly cleaned hair as I wrapped in a huge fluffy black towel around my body and used a smaller one to rub my hair dry as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

Since being lockup I had lost a small amount of weight that I couldn't really afford to lose so the first thing I planned on doing was getting back to a healthy 70-75 kilos.

After redressing in my old clothes I went back out to Brian`s lounge-room;

Brian`s apartment was like any bachelor pad, one bedroom, one bath, joined lounge-room/kitchen and laundry. Simply decor in dark colours which I quite liked, as I sat down next to Brian on his black leather couch.

"So hungry?" I asked

"One thing you should know about me is I love to eat, so pick what take out you`re feeling like since it`s your first night of freedom?" He inquired

"Hmm…maybe Chinese? You like?" I questioned

"I do, let me find the menu and we can order"

_1 hour 20 minutes later…_

"Oh god I`m so full I don't think I can move" I groaned as I collapsed on the couch next to a nearly slumbering Brian

"Hmm I could sleep forever" he mumbled

"What time do we need to be up tomorrow?" I asked

He groaned as he sat up "damn I forget I need to show you the file on Toretto`s crew since we`ll be starting in 2 days' time and Tanner will probably ask you questions tomorrow, wait here" he left and disappeared into his room and brought back out a handful of files.

"Okay here`s the first one" he handed it over and I opened and read it through:

_Name: Dominic Toretto_

_Age: 26 years old male_

_Occupation: Runs and owns DT`s Garage and Grocery/Cafe with his sister._

_Racer_

_Criminal record: Two years in Lompoc for assault with a deadly weapon (AKA a wrench) several speeding tickets, home disturbances, _

_Name: Mia Toretto_

_Age: 22 years old female_

_Occupation: Student at L.A medical university and part-time at the café/grocery._

_Runs the household_

_No Criminal record _

_Name: Vince Manix_

_Age: 26 years old male_

_Occupation: Mechanic at DT`s Garage, _

_Racer, Dom`s best friend, muscle of the group_

_Criminal record: Armed robberies, speeding, assault charges, basically a thug._

_Name: Letty Ortiz_

_Age: 23-year-old female_

_Occupation: Mechanic at DT`s Garage_

_Racer, tom-boy, likes fighting and is Dominic`s girlfriend_

_Criminal record: Speeding, assault charges and domestic complaints._

_Name: Leon Giles_

_Age: 24 years old male_

_Occupation: Mechanic at DT`s Garage_

_Ladies' man, Police scanner at racers, cousins with Jesse_

_Criminal Record: Speeding fines, assault charges, drunk and disorderly_

_Name: Jesse Giles_

_Age: 23-year-old male_

_Occupation: Mechanic at DT`s Garage, Computer whiz._

_Suffers from OCD, awkward thin man with the ladies_

_Criminal Record: Speed fines, drunk and disorderly_

* * *

"Wow you were right you don't have much on them" As I handed the files back and crashed back down on the couch as I rubbed my face

"Yeah, but what do you think?" he asked hesitantly

"For you I think the best way in is through racing, maybe show up at the races maybe race some of the newbies to get Dom`s attention or I could get their attention by racing them but again were only going to have one car so I`m assuming you want to do that, or maybe I could try go through Mia and Letty. Are you working or what`s our back story?" I listed off several scenario's

He looked impressed that I could think all that up on the spot

"We step-siblings which confirms our different last names, your history is the same but we add this; I leave Boston when I hear of your early release I headed down here to pick you up and we decide to stick around L.A to earn some money, Tanner informed me yesterday that I`ll be working at Harry`s which is a car shop which sells everything you can possible think off and not all legit which is why we`re using him. I`ll also be staying in the back room there so we`ll have to find you a place to crash" He added

I nodded thinking it over…..

"Do you think I should go to the café met Mia and tell her the half-truth, that I`ve jsut been release from prison and in desperate need of a job and that way even if it doesn't work I`ll know her when you make you debut at the races?" I ask riskily

He looked hesitant but really how else could we do this that doesn't look suspicious and send up a red flag.

"That sounds ok but we still have two days before we need to move so if we think of anything else till then we`ll go with it" He didn't sound 100% sure but since it was getting late I decided not to push and head for bed.

"Well I think we should go to bed so were up early for tomorrow"

OMG you should have seen his face and then I thought through what I just said,

"oh god not us together ew Brian"

"Jesus Ave what else could I think when you said that, bloody hell" he shocked me when he started laughing

I shook my head in amazement as he looked so cute and care-free, he didn't have when he was at the prison,

"I`m stealing a shirt now so please don't arrest me Officer" I said teasingly

"Oh I dunno that`s a criminal offense and you are on parole" He cheeky replied with

"Ha ha ha Brian, now get off the couch I wanna go to sleep" I stood with my hands on my hips with a red t-shirt in my hand as I frowned as he shook his head no;

"You take the bed Ave"

"I can`t steal your bed too Brian, please let me have the couch" and I pulled my cute puppy dog eyes at him

"A compromise you take the bed tonight and I`ll have it tomorrow night, deal" he negotiated

"I`m not going to win am I?"

"No but good luck trying" he smirked as he stood and went into his bedroom and quickly came back out with a pillow and blanket.

I signed but I knew when I was beaten "Good night Brian, sweet dreams"

"Night Ave"

* * *

_7:30 am the next morning_

I woke feeling a lot better than yesterday and after having another quick shower I felt my muscle weren't as sore and my face wasn't half as puffy as yesterday, I mean my nose still aches and my black eyes were still horrible to look at, but my slip lip and eyebrow had scabbed over and I was blessed to be free of the thumping headache which is always a pleasant start to the day.

I redressed in my old clothes which we starting to feel disgusting as I went out to wake Brian.

"Morning" to my shock he was up dressed (while I was in the shower) and had breakfast waiting for me.

"Morning Brian" I smiled as I sat at the counter and reached for a bagel

"I wasn't sure what you liked so there is a bacon and egg roll, a bacon, sausage and egg muffin, bagel with cheese and fruit salad with yogurt" he listed off

"Sounds yummy, you know how last night you said you can eat and eat well I`m the same the only thing I can`t eat is peanuts well any type of nut, otherwise I`m all good"

"Noted, so let`s eat and we`ll head into work for you to meet Tanner and we`ll get our car and get this started" Brian announced

I enjoyed my hearty breakfast but before I knew it Brian and I were in his car and on the way to his HQ.

* * *

"Ms Paxton I`m Sargent Tanner it's a pleasure to meet you. I trust O'Connor here has looked after you well?" he inquired

"He sure is Boss, he`s been quite the gentleman, he even gave me the bed" I nudged Brian in the ribs when I said that

"Sir, Avery and I talked last night about our cover story and we decided on being step-siblings and how 'I come to L.A when she`s released'. Were got about 70% of the plan in places but really the only way we can be more ready is to get on with it and start playing it out" Brian instructed

"Sounds good Brian, I have Ms Paxton bank details here it's exactly the same as it was before your arrest." He hands both of us a envelope, mine with my debit card and drivers licence and Brian`s with his fake driver's licence with a new name:

Brian Earl Spilner

"Also your new car is in the impound lot it`s what you asked for, we brought it in from Las Vegas so you shouldn't have any problems with it" Tanner added

"Question, does Brian Earl Spilner have a rap sheet?" I questioned

"Yes he`s done two years for grand thief auto in Boston as well as a small stint in juvie" Bilkins almost snarled at me like asking was a criminal offence

"Just asking Billy" I was a tad sarcastic but hey at least Tanner smirked

"So can we check out our car now?" I asked Tanner

"One minute Ms Paxton, after you leave here in your race car the assignment starts so we won't contact you unless there`s a problem and we expect the same from you both. Of course if you think that they have caught on to you than by all means call it off but make sure you do everything humanly possible to keep your cover. Alright you can go good luck" Tanner informed and we were out the door.

_10 minutes later in the impound lot…._

OMG, OMFG its neon green. Why would they give us bright neon green car.

"Umm Brian is this what you asked for?" I asked quietly

"No not quite, I mean right model but fuck no on the colour" He whispered as Bilkins and Tanner were right behind us

It was a 95 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS, but why did it have to be green

"Well lets pop the hood and have a look" I said out loud and approached the car

"Why? It runs fine" Bilkins bite out

"Because every racer knows exactly what is in his car, so Brian step up and let`s have a look" I glared at Billy

Brian gave me a look but he did as I said and after ¾ of an hour we had gone over the entire car or as much as we could without a garage and a hoist.

But soon enough I was sitting in the passenger seat and FUCK ME he`s a lead foot and I quickly grabbed the upper hand hold in support as he failed to slow down as he turned around a sharp corner.

"You like speed huh" I called out as he drove out into the mountain range

"Yeah why?" he said confused

"It`s not all about speed though Brian, sure it wins you races but you need the experience that comes with knowing your car. As strange as this sounds you need to know your car intimately like a lover, know what she can take and how far to push her." I knew I sounded crazy but that`s how I learnt

He stared at me as he pulled over and turned the car off

"That doesn't sound stupid or crazy it makes sense in a strange kind of way, I`ve never raced properly so I`ll need all your advice" he said sincerely

"First things first know how the gauges work and to know how fast this car can go so you know when to stop, also with the speed you need to make sure you double clutch otherwise you`ll fire the piston-rings. So start her up so I can see how you go" I instructed and we were off

* * *

_3 hours later_

Good news Brian was an ok driver but he still had too much of a lead foot when it wasn't needed and he was sort of mechanical in his movements he didn't flow so it was a very choppy drive, but after a while I took over and tried to show him but either I wasn't a good teacher or he just wasn't listening but he seemed to get worse instead of better so I called it off for the day and directed him to a shopping mall.

"Do I seriously have to come I hate shopping" he whined

"God you are such a child and yes you do since I need pretty much everything I need you to help me carry everything" I dragged him towards my first shop

Unlike most girls I`m not a fan of shopping so I made it as quick and painless as possible so I bought:

4 t-shirts (multiple colours and random prints)

2 jean pants (dark blue and one black)

2 jean shorts, 1 knee-length 1 mini shorts

1 mini skirt in black

1 maxi dress (black and dark purple)

Underwear/bra`s etc. (random colours)

6 singlets tops ( random colours and prints)

1 pair of flips flops (red)

1 pair of sneaker`s (white)

1 pair of pump heels (black)

1 pair of black knee-high boots

Toiletries; Everything a girl needs

A wallet and purse (red crocodile skinned wallet and black shoulder purse)

I had finished in just over 2 hours which I think was a triumphant result since I bought so much as since it was way past lunch time well more like late afternoon we decided on a late lunch after we put everything back in the car.

That's when I got my first glimpse of Mia and Letty.

* * *

They were coming out of Valley-girl clothing store when Brian seized my arm pulling me back towards the elevators.

"What the hell Brian?" I ripped my arm out of his grip as I rubbed it fiercely

"Sorry but we almost walked into Letty and Mia" like that was a good explanation ?

"So who cares, I doubt they would have even noticed us, but then again pulling me back and causing a scene would without a doubt get their attention" I could have been nicer about it

His face looked pale and that`s when it hit me;

"Brian your nervous!" I asked him

"Jesus Ave I`ve never done anything like this before" he whispered as the girls walked passed us

"Oh God Brian if you're gonna be like this when we`re at a shopping mall how are you going to when we do met them. We might as well quit now."

I saw his face dropped and I thought God I am such a bitch

"I`m sorry Brian, let`s just go get some food and we`ll work this out" I took his hand and lead him to the food court.

Sitting down with a fish and chip basket and a coke each to which we ate in silence.

I took a deep breath and spoke up:

"Brian you need to forget about being a cop, about this being an undercover assignment and just be yourself, become Brian Spilner who loves racing, who traveled half-way across the country to be with his little sister in her time of need. Be the man who lives for racing because that`s the man who will get in with Dom`s crew and get Brian O'Conner what he wants. You get me?" I hoped this works out

"Yeah I get you but everything you just said is against what Tanner told me, so do I listen to you or Tanner?" he looked so confused so I grabbed his hand from across the table;

"Listen Brian you need to be able to live with yourself after we bust these guys, now you can pretend to be a completely different person or you can be yourself. Let them know the real you the guy I see sitting here in front of me and the guy last night who was charming and funny. It`s up to you but I hope you choose to be yourself and not a fake person who doesn't care about anyone else" I said calmly and hopeful because I really like this Brian I didn't want him to change.

"I`ll just be myself" he replied with

"Good choice Brian Earl Spilner" I smiled "Let`s get out of here and back home"

* * *

We went to bed early (but I slept on the couch this time) that night since we wanted to be up and ready to start our 'New Life' as soon as we could and since Brian starts working at Harry`s tomorrow I knew I would be have to approach Mia at the store and hopefully it wouldn't be too hard.

But you never know what the future holds…..

* * *

**A/N: What ya think any better than the original? I`m still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested! **

**Please Review I`d like to hear if this is a good story or a shitty one and I know my writing isn't the best but I am getting better.**

**I`ll be updating the next chapter ASAP looking forward to hearing from you **

**From Lady_Finwe**


	4. Meeting the crew & meeting Han

**A/N: This is a rewrite chapter. I do not profit from anything from the FATF Franchise but I do own Avery and any other unknown character that may pop up from time to time.**

**Please Review good and bad is appreciated although good is better**

**Still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested…**

**I`ve decided to bring Han in early but unfortunately he won`t be around for long.**

* * *

**ATTENTION: PLEASE REREAD ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AS I HAVE REWRITTEN THEM ALL**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Having packed the car with all our belongings and have dropped Brian off at his new job at Harry`s left me with only one thing to do and it was the one thing I was hesitate about:

Do I tell Mia 90% of the truth?

Or

Make up a complete lie?

Brian was just as torn but he gave me my advice back, be myself and to trust my gut.

* * *

_11.30am_

I shifted down as I pulled up into a park out the front of DT`s Cafe and turning the car off but I delayed getting out for several minutes as I gathered my nerves.

"Deep breath Avery, keep ya cool because we need this" I muttered to myself as I opened the door to get out and lock the car with a 'BEEP'.

Only then did I notice the line of 6 beautiful cars parked beside me, I took a minute to take in each one starting with: Because WOW there is like$500 grand sitting in front of me.

I started with a dark-faded red 1998 Nissan 240SX S14 a beautiful car and in my favourite colour, next one was; an aqua-blue 1997 Acura Integra GSR 4DR wasn't my type but still a good car to drive; now I don't partially like Volkswagen so the white 1995 Volkswagen Jetta A3 wasn't my cup of tea nor was the yellow 1998 Nissan Skyline GTR although Skylines were a much sort after car and yes I liked the body but something about it just wasn't right.

The next car was my favourite so far and that was the dark blue 1999 Nissan Maxima because back in Detroit I had a 1997 Maxima in the same dark red as the S14 and I loved that car, I bought it with my own money when I was 15 as a shell and transformed it into a beautiful machine; I wish I knew what happened to it.

There were only two cars left one was a red 1993 Mazda RX-7 which is built for speed and OMFG I think I just fell in love with this black/silver 1991 Honda NSX and for some unspeakable reason I just had to go and touch this sexy/godly car, so I ran two fingers along the side as I gave it a once over before I headed to the cafe entrance.

('Little did I know that owner of said beautiful car watched the entire thing')

Entering the cafe I looked around at the out of date appearance of the shop and it was in desperate need of a repaint but that was of little of importance when Mia was here.

Mia was lazing against the counter as she flicked through a magazine till she looked up and saw me

"Oh hey how can I help you?"

"Yes a drink and as long as it`s cold please" I asked I put a $5 down; since it was at least 32 degrees outside and not much better in.

"Not use to the weather?" she asks as she sat an icy cold ice tea in front of me before opening another for herself.

"You could say that" I said as I took a sip

"You new around here?" she questioned

"Truth, I`ve been in L.A for a little over a year, free to explore the city 2 days ago" I hope she read between the lines

She froze for a second but she soon spoke again

"You dangerous?"

"No, well I`ll protect myself like any women should but I was grand theft auto and assaulting a police officer but he was a real prick so he deserved it and I was only sentenced to 2 years but release early on good behaviour after a year and 9 days" I laid it out there

Silence rained for what seemed like minutes

"Wow, I`m Mia Toretto" she smiled as she stuck out her hand for me to shake

"Avery Paxton, nice to meet you" I smiled back

"What are your plans now that you're a free women?" she asked

"Hmm good question, I`m not sure really although my big brother arrived here the same day I was released and he has just started his new job at Harry`s Auto Shop. So unless I can find someone who doesn't mind hiring an ex-con I'm stuck".

She grimaced in sympathy "I know how hard it is after prison, what you good at? Work wise?"

I frowned "Did you serve?" I knew she didn't but I needed to play along

"Oh no, I didnt but my brother did and he was a mess after, the only plus was that he owns his own business so he never had that problem" she informed me

"Oh um yeah work, Long story short: I use to work at a garage down in Detroit so I know my cars, I was even caught when I was on my other job - stealing a car for my boss,it also turns out he was a rat so when the four of us in his crew were out on a job he set us up and we we`re caught and two of the boys were killed" oh god I haven't thought about them or of DJ in months, how did I forget about them.

I didn't realize I was crying until I left Mia embrace me in a hug, a hug I didn't know I needed but desperately appreciated.

"It`s ok to cry Ave just let it out" was all Mia said and I cried until I ran out of tears, I unwrapped my arms from around the slim women and I sat back down as I hid my face in my hands.

"I`m so sorry it`s just everything has finally hit me I guess, you can`t exactly show weakness in prison so I bottled up all the angry and pain from it, so this is my release from it all" I lowered my head because I truly was embarrassed with me lack of restraint and composer

"Avery everyone needs to cry or scream out their emotions and if you had to hold on to them for so long it`s no wonder that they finally came out when you least expected them too. And if your brother is anything like mine he isn't the most emotional of people to talk too" she lifted my face up as she used a tissue to wipe my tears away

"Why don't you head back to the bathroom freshen up and I`ll make us lunch and we`ll figure out what to do about your working situation, cool" Mia told me as she directed me to the ladies restroom.

Just before I closed the door I called out "Nothing with nuts in it Mia please"

"Gotcha Ave"

* * *

_Mia`s Point of View_

"Gotcha Ave" I called out as I fired up the grill to start cooking the guy`s burgers and one of Avery and myself.

I thought about the girl who came out of no-where, someone who needed help starting her life and I knew I could help her by just being a friend and a supporter in her corner.

"Hey can I help with anything Mia?" I heard Ave ask

I nodded while I flipped the beef burgers over "Sure come around this side and I`ve got the salads that need cutting or would you prefer to cook the meat, bacon and fried egg?"

"I`ll do the salad its safer I hope" she grinned as she opened the fridge and pulled out the lettuce, tomato, beetroot and cheese.

We work in prefect harmony while talking about everything and anything and soon enough we had 8 burgers ready; I hope the others don't scare her off and just as I was about to speak I heard a mobile ring:

Avery was startled but answered it quickly

"Hello" she answered

I gestured that I was going next door to get the others and left her to talk in privacy.

_I enter the garage..._

"Hey guys were`s Dom?" I called out as I saw Vince, Leon and Jesse arguing over an engine that had Letty`s legs sticking out from underneath it.

Vince looked over and scanned my body with his eyes which I really was starting to hate; since I didn't feel the same way about him and there was only so many times you can be polite when rejecting someone before they get annoying.

"He`s in the office Mi"

"Thanks Vince, oh lunch is ready too and I have a friend over so please be nice boys" I warned them but really who was I kidding

I quickly walked over to Dom`s office since I didn't want to leave Avery alone for too long and I knocked.

"Come in"

"Dom can I have a word?" I said as I stuck my head around the door "oh hey Han didn't realize you were here"

"No problem Mia were done right Dom" Han spoke as he lit up a cigarette

"What ya need Mia?" Dom`s deep voice penetrated through the room

"I just met this girl and she is in a desperate need for a break and I was wondering if you knew of any jobs going around. She said she use to work at a garage down in Detroit but she`s been out of the game for a year!" I hoped this worked

He groaned "Mia she not some chaser is she" and I heard Han say "Was she pregnant or something?"

"No she isn't a chaser more like Letty as a racer and she wasn't pregnant she was in prison" I defended her honour

"Jesus Mia what was she arrested for?" Dom demanded and Han looked sheepish

"She boosted cars on the side for her boss, who ratted out his entire crew and two out of four died in pursuit, she said something about assaulting the arresting officer but she said he deserved it. She`s really nice Dom and she only has her brother to rely on and he`s starting fresh out here too" I begged in my sisterly voice something that Dom can`t say no too

Dom rubbed his face as he sighed "You got her last name so we can at least do a background on her?"

"I do but I don't think you`d need to Dom, now come on lunch is ready" I giggled when they both groaned "Could of told us earlier Mia"

* * *

_Avery`s Point of View_

"Hello"

"Hey Avery how`s it going?" Brian asked

"Good but you really shouldn't be calling when she can over-hear me. How`s Harry`s? Working hard" I laughed at the last bit

"Very funny Ave, but no Harry is only showing me enough so if I get caught out with a customer I can help out enough but he`ll have me doing mostly pick-up and deliveries so you can keep the Eclipse for now." He informed me

"Far enough Brian, hang on" I heard multiply voices coming so I spoke to Brian quickly "Mia`s coming back with the others so I`ll come over to Harry`s when I`m done here ok!"

"Sure Ave be careful" he didn't need to tell me that but I took it anyway

"Alright Bro see you in a few" and I hanged up and I turned around expecting Mia but instead I got four different people

"Hello" I said with a smallish wave

All three of the guys were checking me out but at least Letty smack the biggest guy on the arm as she walked passed.

"I aint ever seen you here before beautiful, you got a name for me?" the blonde guy with an over large baseball shirt asked

I smiled at him and his reaction (screamed hopefully but I shot him down) was immediate so I chuckled "Sorry Hun but you`ll have to work harder if you won`t me, but the name is Avery; yours?"

His smirk slipped off his face as Letty laughed "Ouch Leon that must have hurt"

She came over and sat down beside me "I`m Letty"

"Pleasure to meet you, can I ask you a question? How do you put up with him" I nodded my head in Leon`s direction

"Oh girl it`s just years of practise with those boys" she shook her head in denial

"Oh Mia has your lunch here sorry I`m in the way"

"Oh no girl you stay put we like eating with a view" Leon tried again as he nudged the big guy in the ribs

I swirled around on my seat "Does talking to girls like that really work?"

"Not as much as he would like" a big burly man said as he chowed down on his burger with a shrug

Letty introduced the other two men

"The big hairy one is Vince and the small twitchy one is Jesse"

"Hey guys" I said with a nod

"Is that-at your Eclipse outside girl?" Jesse stuttered as he spoke

"Yeah, well no its my brothers, if it was mine I wouldn't have chosen such a horrid colour" I answered him and resulted in Vince to snort "It's a bit bright" I smiled at him

"Yeah no kidding" I giggled out

Mia choose that time to come back with Dom (I assume is Dom) and a strange Korean man behind them. My brain stopped working as I stared at this stunningly beautiful man.

I could faintly hear the others talking but all I could see was him until Mia snapped me out of it and introduced them

"Avery this is my brother Dom our friend Han" she introduced

"Hi" was all I said as my voice seemed to have fled but it didn't stop my mind from spinning - why wasn't there a file on Han it didn't make sense

So the seven of us ate our lunch Mia and I had made and as the others talked and I just watch and listened but I couldn't help but be reminded how great this feels to be surrounded by people talking cars, it reminds me so much of my old crew and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

It seemed that everyone disappeared all at once and they just left me and Dom in the café, I sighed as I fiddled with the lid off my bottle of iced tea "What did Mia say" I asked

"Only that you needed a break after your stint in prison and that you know your way around an engine and that your last boss wasn't the best of guys. Did I leave anything out?" he asks as he leans around the small bench that separates us

My head lowered and I took a deep breath and I told him my tale, of how I was set up by Pete, the death of my friends and DJ`s sentenced to a mental institution, my year and nine days in prison to my release for good behaviour to having my brother Brian moving across country for me and to finally driving around aimlessly before randomly stopping here and meeting Mia.

He shook his head in I guess disbelief or amazement "It`s worse than I thought Jesus"

I wasn't sure at this point what I was supposed to do so I asked him quietly,

"Dom should I go?"

"No Avery you're staying right here: here`s what we`re going to do; you`ll start off working here to help Mia so she can get her studying done, but when you're not needed here you`ll come and work in the garage with the guys or with me. Just till we know the level you`re at, the pay isn't great but we do what we can, you have a place to stay with this brother of yours?" He is an amazing man with an huge generous heart

"No not yet just the back seat of the Eclipse or crashing in Brian`s extremely small room at Harry`s" I told him because I really hadn't thought of my sleeping arrangements yet

"Alright, you can have Letty`s old room because she really doesn't use it unless were fighting - So you can work with us, stay with us and we`ll get you racing again if you want to." he added

"Wow, wow Dom slow down I appreciate all you're doing but other people work here and you all live together so it should be a group decision, I`m not the type of person to cause waves or invade other peoples home without all their OK. Please Dom ask them first" I couldn't believe how willing he was to help me a perfect stranger.

He smiled "I knew I liked you, I`ll be right back"

* * *

Dom left and headed back into the garage to speak with the others when a voice spoke behind me:

"That was one hell of a story"

I jumped and glanced over my right shoulder and I saw Han leaning against the door frame smoking a cig

"They`ll kill you" I gestured to the cigarette

"I`ve been told" he flicked the stub on the ground before stepping on it and coming in to sit beside me

"I saw that you liked my car" he smirked as I blushed

"What`s not to like about a Honda NSX it's a beautiful piece of machinery" I praised

"It`d look better if you were in it" I frowned, what is it about these guys and their attempts at flirting with me

But that didn't stop me from blushing, Damn me and my blood vessels

"I didn't mean to embarrass you I`m only telling the truth" I saw him smirk though

"Believe it or not but I`ve never really been flirted with or if anyone had tried I didn't really notice so this is kinda new" I blushed again and it was spreading low down my neck and hitting close to my chest; why did I have to wear a singlet top today.

I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and I was really taken back by how gorgeous he was with his shoulder length black hair, his warm chocolate brown eyes and ridiculous charming smile which he had plastered to his face making me realize that I was staring again.

Bugger.

I looked down at the table as I blushed bright red so I didn't see his hand coming close and brushing back a bit of my hair to move it out of my eyes;

"Blushing is the sincerest form of flattery and I hope that it never changes" he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head no "It makes me look like a child" as I spoke softy

He chuckled "You are anything but a child; you are an extremely beautiful woman who should be told just how beautiful she is" he flirted back which was nice but I didn't know how to reply to it, I was never interested in boys before.

He leaned closer to me as he whispered "Your innocent aren't you"

OMG kill me now

I ducked away so I could some distance between us but he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap "There is nothing wrong with that Ave, so please don't be embarrassed about it as I find it refreshing and sweet something you don't find here anymore. It also means that no one worthy of you yet has found you and you shouldn't settle for anything less!" He spoke with passion and I couldn't help but ask;

"Are you worthy of me?"

I held my breath as he spoke "I`d like to think so but I`m not staying here in L.A for long and it wouldn't be smart to start something we`d have no chance to see through, but if we had the time I think we`d be great"

I was relieved that he liked me but also deeply upset that he wasn't staying here, which is crazy I`ve only known him for an hour and I already know that I`ll miss him.

"When are you leaving?" I asked quietly

"Soon in the next day or two I'll be heading down to Mexico for a while and then who knows where I`ll end up" he caressed my face with the back of his hand

I leaned forward and softly brought my lips to his and slowly kissed him and with a slight pause from him did he begin to kiss me back and it was beautiful.

* * *

_Dominic`s Point of View_

"Hey guys could you all come here for a second I have something I need to ask you all" I called out

"Yo dawg what`s up?" Leon asked in his typical way

"What do you thing about Avery? You guys think you could take her working here in the shop with Mia and with us in the garage occasionally" I offered

"Why you asking Dom if you want her here then she would be" Letty snarled yet her eyes said spoke differently

"I offered but she`ll only agree if you are all good for it, she also needs a place to crash but again if you don't want her at the house then she can find somewhere else to live. But she has a history, she was just released two days ago from prison for assaulting a police officer and boosting cars, she is basically us just a few years younger" I laid all the info she gave me out on the table so they can decide

"I like her and what Dom failed to mention was how she got caught; her boss ratted his team out, two went to prison and two died. She only has an older brother who is living here now but he`s just as stuck as she is, so I say yes to both her working and living with us" Mia chirped in

"Aw hell dawg yes and yes for me" Leon slanged

"Jesse, Vince, Letty what you thinking?" I asked since they had yet to say anything

"I think that it`s crazy to let in a stranger when we're pulling these heists, but if Jesse could pull her background and she checks out then maybe she can live with us" Letty insisted on

"I agree with Letty but what about this girl`s brother? Why cant she stay with him?" Vince asked

"He`s working at Harry`s and he`s living their too so there`s no room for a second" I informed them

"Jesse?"

"I`m fine with it Dom should I start a background search on her?" he asked

"Yeah Jesse, her last name is Paxton so quick as you could would be good. So I`ll tell her she can start working tomorrow but too wait till tomorrow on whether or not she can live with us, cool" I summarised

"I`ll tell her Dom" Mia jumped up and headed back into the cafe

* * *

_Mia`s Point of View_

Leaving the guys to tell Avery the good news I wasn't expecting to walk in on the two of them doing what they were doing;

Han was kissing Avery

I cleared my throat "Guys"

Poor Avery she looked so embarrassed yet pleased with the make-out session she just received

"Having fun?" I teased her

Han frowned at me "What ya want Mia?" and he spoke protectively something I've never seen before

"Only to tell Avery that she is starting here tomorrow at 9o'clock but the others want to know you first before she moves in, so you`ll only need to crash somewhere tonight if that`s alright" I informed her

"That's fine Mia I should spend some time with my brother anyway" Avery added

"Sounds good. Did you want to start now if you're not doing anything this arvo or I can lock up and I can show you around L.A?" I offered

"Why don't we do both; since I have no-where to be till 5 and I got lost on the way here, so I could do with some help" she said with a laugh

"You ditching me already I`m crushed" Han acted as he nuzzled Avery neck with made Ave blush like a school girl

"Sorry Han did you have plans for Avery?" I teased

* * *

_Avery`s Point of View_

I turned in Han`s lap as Mia teased us or more likely me as I looked into his eyes

His eyes were smiling "I thought I might take you for a spin since your got a crush on my car. You up for it?"

I grinned "of course"

"I`ll have her back soon Mia" he shouted as he stood up with me as he wrapped his arms under my legs and around my back and carried me to his car;

I squealed in shock as I clung to his neck as Mia laughed behind us

"Good Luck Ave"

* * *

OMG I was in Han`s sexy car as he flew around the mountains, the same mountain Brian practiced on but with half of Han`s grace.

I laughed as he pushed the boundary of safety before we hit the summit of the mountain as he pulled over to park and turning off the purring engine.

"Like I said you're even more sexy in my car" he purred as his eyes swept over my body

Oh god I have butterflies in my stomach and I have this warm pooling sensation spreading through my body

"Your making me feel things Han" I whispered as I did something I never thought I`d do, I unclipped my seat belt and climbed over to Hans seat so I could straddle his body.

He moaned as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and closer to his chest

"I don't know what I`m doing" I breathed out as I kissed him

He adjusted me as his hand pushed my singlet up slightly as he caressed my back "I know Ave I know" he muttered as he rested his head on my shoulder

"I shouldn't be doing this but your so intoxicating Ave - it`s like your made for me everything about you is drawing me in" he breath warmed my neck as he butterfly kissed me

"Right back at ya Han, I never thought I`d be doing this with a guy I just met an hour ago" I hope he didn't take this as too whorish

We sat in silence in between kisses and caresses but too soon Han pulled back with a sigh;

"I should take you back to Mia"

"Yeah I guess, although I wish we didn't have too" I quickly kissed him again

I moaned as he deepened the kiss to a point where I felt his erection pressing against my thigh, I went to shift so I could be closer but he stopped me

"We definitely need to stop before I can`t and I`m not having your first time in a car not like this" he growled as he spoke

I paused as I took in what he said but I knew deep down I wouldn't be disappointed if my first time was with him and in this car

"I wouldn't mind if it was Han" but he only kissed me again and shifted me so my back was flushed against the steering wheel

"I mind Avery. You deserve the date, the dinner and whole nine yards not a quickie, remember you deserve the best" I nodded a climbed back over to my seat as I straighten my clothes

"This isn't a no or a rejection it`s just not yet." He reassured me

"Now I really need to get you back to Mia before I take you home, buckle yourself back up beautiful"

* * *

Needless to say the rest of my afternoon wasn't as enticing but still a good day as Mia took me around the back of the café but within an half hour we had the place locked up and she was showing me around the area.

But as the clock struck 5 she drove me back to the café so I could pick up my car and with a hug we separated and I left to meet Brian.

Hopefully tomorrow will be just as exciting as today…..

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I reckon the intimacy between Han and Avery went well but I really have no experience with writing or talking about it.**

**Still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested**

**Next chapter up ASAP**

**Please Read and Review **

**Lady_Finwe**


	5. The First of Many

**A/N: I do not profit from anything from FATF Franchise but I do own Avery and anything do you not recognize. **

**Still looking for a BETA if anyone is interested**

**Please Read and Review **

**I`ve just re-watched the first movie and realized that Harry`s shop is called Racer`s Edge my apologies for calling it Harry`s.**

* * *

Chapter Five

After a long night of retelling my day to Brian and a late dinner of pizza and beer did I finally stumble up to the Motel room I had rented for the night and after a quick shower I fell asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow.

* * *

_Early the next morning:_

**(Ringing…Ringing….Ringing….Ringing)**

I woke to a constant ringing and as I rolled over to reach for my phone off the bedside table did the blasted music stop.

"Fuck sake" I swore when I checked the number; it was unknown

The phone read 7.00 am too fucking early to be awake especially when I wasn't expected at the cafe till 9 am.

I laid back down only for my phone to ring again;

"What?" I snapped instead of saying hello

"Morning Beautiful, sounds like you're not much of a morning person" Han Lue voice came through the line

"This isn't morning Han it`s barely dawn. Why are you up this early?" I defended myself

"I thought we could have breakfast before you start working with Mia, unless you rather sleep in?" he said smugly

"Hmm don't tease me Han, where ya thinking of going?" I replied with a yawn and a stretch

"Why don't you tell me what you`d like and I'll bring it to you so we can have breakfast in bed" he said suggestively

"Aren't you confident mister" I said cheekly but secretly loved the idea of him being in my bed

"I like to think so"

"Well why don't you surprise me and I`ll think about letting you in my bed" I offered

"I`ll be around in 30 mins" he replied eagerly

"Wait just a heads up nothing with peanuts otherwise I`ll be spending breakfast in a hospital" I warned

"Wouldn't want that Beautiful, see ya soon" and he hanged up and that`s when I thought; I didn't tell him where I was…..

* * *

_27 minutes later_

Having finished a quick shower and changing into a simply purple singlet and black mini-shorts was I interrupted by a knock on the door, I swore "Shit" and I quickly unwrapped my hair from the towel and chucked in back into the bathroom as I tried to flatten my way would hair, another knocked sounded;

Opening the door I smiled "Sorry, you're early"

He shrugged, how does he looks so sexy in a simple t-shirt and jeans but my god he looks good.

"I aim to please" he came in balancing a tray of two coffees and a large bag filled with goodies

I opened the bag pulling out still warm packages,

"I went with the safe option so we have two bacon/egg rolls, a weird fruit Danish thing and a coffee scroll with a standard black coffee" he listed off as he pulled out a handful of sugar packets out of his pocket and dumped them on the table

"You did well, a girl could get use to this" I smiled as I grabbed my coffee as well as three sugar packets which I opened and dumped in the rich black goodness that made waking up everything morning so much easier

He turned to face me as he took his sunnies off and I noticed his eyes were a tad south of my equator as he stared at my bare legs;

"See something you like?" I teased him as grabbed my breakfast and walked over to the bed where I could feel his eyes directed on my arse

I climbed onto the bed and sat with my back against the headboard as I watched him

He smirked as he sipped his coffee

"See something you like beautiful?" he purred as he joined me on the bed with his breakfast

I smirked at him and I let my eyes rack over his gorgeous body before I shook my head 'no'

"Tease" was all he said as we settled down to eat in easy silence

I swallowed my last bite of bacon when I asked;

"Are you coming by the café today?"

He paused before he answered "I`m not sure Ave, I`ve got business to finish up but if things go the way I planned them too I should make it by this afternoon"

I nodded but deep down I wish I wasn't so attached to him as he clearing is still planning on leaving so I sighed and got up to clear away our rubbish and since I still had a good hour before I was due at work I decided to use this time getting to know the man.

"So tell me what your all-time favourite car is?"

"Hmm that would have to be the 1966 Pontiac GTO, you?" he answered to my surprise he likes muscle cars (another thing we have in common)

"Wouldn't have thought that for you but nice choice; my fav is a toss-up between your Honda NSX or the 1964 Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu SS Convertible in shiny red; My dad had one when I was a kid and it was the first car I fell in love with. Okay so favourite movie?" I questioned

"Rush hour 1 and 2" he grinned clearly thinking about how funny they are:

I gasped and covered my mouth in pretend shock; "What you mean Gone in 60 seconds or Transporter isn't your all-time favourite movie but a comedy is, golly I feel faint" I said sarcastically

"Kidding aside I like them too, expect there`s something about the Ocean`s Eleven movie I like more" I added

"I think that has something to do with the cast not the theme of the movie" he insisted

"Hmm you might be right about that" I giggled

**Needless to say I learnt a lot about Han and here is a quick summary:**

Han likes:

All types of food but the hotter and spicier the better, action/comedy/spy/adventure films, gummy bears, corona`s (most liquor), surprisingly reading a good book, working on cars or simply keeping his hands busy, of course fast cars and he added me to the list.

I blushed like a young school girl since he did that on deliberately

Han dislikes:

Cheating on the track or in a relationship, needles (well hospital in general), funnily enough spiders, police etc. and the thing that will cause this easy guy to turn into the devil is when someone threatens his family and LIARS…..

He turned me so I was facing him so I could watch his face and he mine and then he spoke;

"There is something that you should know about me Avery and this is serious; I can be anybody and everyone`s friend so when I get angry you`ll know that there`s a bloody good reason behind it, so I`m only going to tell you once and if you break it then there`s no second chance okay?"

I nodded "Okay Han" as I laid my hand on his arm

"If I`m lied to or betrayed by someone I trust then they are dead to me, no-matter who and what they are to me. If there lying results in my family getting hurt then I would do what-ever I had to too destroy them. The Toretto`s Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Jesse and Leon are my family do you understand?"

Dread filled my body and heart as he spoke the words and I knew that he knew about me so I did the only thing I could to keep him in my life even though it's for a short time;

I confessed….

"I have an confession then…." And I told him everything.

* * *

20 minutes later

"I`m so sorry" I whispered as the silence lingered longer than I would have liked;

"I`m not perfect Han, I was young and naïve of how bad the world really is and he always said I was too trusting and he prayed on it, because when I decide to trust someone I stick with it to the end: Loyal to a fault is how my lawyer described me." I puffed angrily as I continued to mutter

"Since when was loyalty a bad thing anyway…"

"Avery, Avery" Han repeated

"What?"

"Now that I know what are you going to do, run? Confess to the cops and go back to prison? Or you could confess to Dom? Or you do nothing and help Dom when the time comes?" Han laid it all out for me to choose

I was stunned into silence as I flopped back down onto the bed as tears welled in my eyes

"What would you do?" I begged as I closed my eyes

I felt his hand caress against my cheek as he turned my face towards him

His face was literally centimetres away from mine as our warm breath mingled together

"You pick which ever option that will let you sleep at night, the one your conscience won't eat you up for and only you can decide that" He whispered as his lips lightly brushed against mine

I took several deep breath and I chose;

"I continue with what I`m doing playing alone with Brian and the cops until I know when they're going to try to bust them and I get them out. They`ll 99% chance of them hating me but I can live with that as long as there free. And Dom can`t know yet as I`ll doubt he`ll go alone with it and I feel…." I drifted off without finishing

"Feel what Ave?" Han asked

"They feel like my family too, which is crazy since I`ve only known them for a few hours but everything fit prefect and I`ve missed that"

He smiled "It`s not crazy because that`s what Dom does, he drags people in and makes them family, hell he did it with Leon, Jesse and I fell into it too, just like Mia made easy friends with you"

I don't know where it came from but all of a sudden I felt panicked: Mia

"Oh god Han she`s going to hate me, she`ll think everything is a lie and it wasn't/isn't because it`s me and oh god I`ll be just as bad as my boss because what happens if I can`t get them in time or they don't listen to me…. Han they don't know anything about you that`s why you were a shock to me and your messing with my head and heart since I`ve never felt this way about anyone before and I…..I ca-an`t breathe, Ha-an" I rambled until I panicked

"I... I can`t breathe Han?" I gasped out

Black spots started to creep into my vision and I felt like I was doing to die

"Ave, Avery, you need to calm down, AVERY" I could hear Han yelling for me but for the life of me I could catch my breath

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the bed but feeling the freezing cold water was shockingly enough to snap me out of it.

"Wh-a-a-t the he-ell Han" I shivered from the cold water

The spray from the shower head was drenching us both until he reach around me to turn it off since it had worked in bring me back to the present, Han lifted me and gentle sat me on the bathroom counter

"Are you ok now Ave?" he muttered as he caressed my cheek while brush some hair out of my eyes

"I think so" I leaned my head down to rest it on is shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly breathing him in

"You stopped breathing Ave" he whispered in my ear;

"I`m so sorry, that`s never happened before" I tried to reassure him

I brought his face up to mine and I kissed him and again and again;

"Han" I moaned as he deepened the kiss in which I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him closers

He groaned as he grounded himself into me but pulling back slightly before a brief light kiss; "Jesus Ave, your beautiful but.."

"But we need to stop" I finished his sentence

"Yeah" he grabbed my towel from earlier and wiped my face as he began to dry my entire body but my ring-tone stopped me

"Shit what`s the time?" I swore as I pushed Han back so I could get to my phone

"Han its 9:20 am what am I going to tell her?" I begged him

"I`ll sort it you get changed and give me your phone"

I through my phone at him as I grabbed my clothes I picked out earlier and slammed the bathroom door closed.

_Han`s Point of View_

I don't know how she did it but she was making me fall even more in love with her and I couldn't see that changing anytime soon and I really hoped it wouldn't.

Now what should I say to Mia, 'oh I know' I grinned as I dialed Mia back

* * *

_Mia`s Point of View_

I was worried

Avery was late and having her phone ring out wasn't helping me keep from panicking as millions of thoughts ripped through my mind at all the horrible things that could have happened, but I also know that she could have just slept in.

9:23am

I started to dial her number again when it started ringing; Avery P is calling…..

"Oh thank god Ave, do you know how worried I've been – thinking that your gotten lost or been in an accident. Why wouldn't you have just answered your phone?" I demanded

I when heard a male voice chuckle vibrate over the line

"Han?"

"Yeah Mia, it's just me, I`m just letting you know that Ave`s dressing so she should only be another 10 or so minutes"

OMG AVERY AND HAN…. THAT`S SO CUTE…..

"Dressing huh, you wanna fill me in?" I teased

"No, no I`ll let Ave do that. See ya this arvo, don't chew her out too much or let Dom either it's been a big morning" He defended her

"It sounds like you really care for her Han" I pause for a second "Don't take this the wrong way but please don't break her heart since you are leaving soon and I just don't won't you to promise her things you can't fulfil. Okay?" I said as sincerely as I could without hurting him

He sighed "I know Mia and I do I really like her but the timing sucks….. Look I`ll talk to ya later" and all I heard was the dial tone.

Well today just got a hell of a lot more interesting…..

* * *

_Avery`s Point of View_

Having redressed in similar clothing as before and my thongs on my feet did I grab my some shoulder bag which held my phone wallet and other bits and pieces which I tossed into the front seat of the Eclipse for heading back inside to pack up my bags since I wasn't coming back to the hotel.

Han watched me running around like a headless chicken before stopping me with a kiss

His hand on my neck as his thumb pushed across my pulse had my legs threatening to buckle, but then he nipped my bottom lip causing me to gasp. I felt his smile as he deepened the kiss to a point where I felt like I could faint at any second as my breath came out in short puffs of air.

"Hmm Han as good as this is I have to go!" I moaned out as I pecked him on the mouth

"Tease, I`ll see you later" he inquired as he discreetly adjusted himself

"Bet your ass you will" I grabbed my duffel bag and did a quick glance around the room just to check I hadn't forgotten anything and I pushed Han out the door.

Chucking my bag in the boot did I turn around to find Han there as he pushed me up against the car "Watch ya doing?"

"You're intoxicating, I can`t get enough of you" he murmured against my lips

I caressed his face with my thumb slightly passing over his bottom lip as I said "You're gonna have to I need to work and you have your 'business' to take care off. Beside you remember what you said to me when we first met?"

He nodded with confusion on his face

"You said 'I deserve you be treated right' so if you want to go any further then I expect a date, I don't care what but I want our first date!" I smiled

"Breakfast doesn't count" I added when I saw his cheekly smile appear on his beautiful face

"Okay I work on it, now get out of here before I refuse to let you go" as he gave me a sweet brief kiss and a smack on the arse as he pulled open my driver`s door

"See ya beautiful"

"Bye"

* * *

**A/N: I`ve decided to skip most of her first day with Mia at the cafe and pick up where the team go home for the night and they invite Avery back to live with them. As I want to get into it where Brian gets into a fight with Vince; Where I start from is two days later and Mia and Letty are helping Avery get ready for Han and her first date. (FYI I`ve personally never been on a date so I can only go off what I`ve read so please bear with me)…..**

* * *

**Two days later**

"Ave I promise you he won`t care what you look like because that man isn't looking at your clothing but your smoking body underneath it" Letty insisted from the bed as she flicked through a car magazine

"LETTY how dare you say that, this is her first date and she should look as beautiful and sexy as she likes" defended Mia and her three-hour process of picking out clothes from all three of our wardrobes

"Besides I think I`ve finished, what do you think about this:

A knee-length dark purple maxi-dress with a thin silver belt around the waist a modest neckline with medium thick straps. A pair of silver roman sandals courtesy of Mia and my hair down with a simply curl to give it a wavy look with a silver metal headband.

"It's simply but fashionable without being slutty, I know the types the boys go for and Han has picked you so be different than the others Ave" Mia smile sweetly

"I like it, it`s me I`ve never been comfortable wearing revealing clothes before so thanks Mia and you too Letty for keeping me sane through this whole process" I thanked them with all my heart

"Awe you're welcome girl now go get change before we run out of time for make-up" Letty added

I did as she said but I groaned at the idea of make-up

Forty-five minutes later

I was ready and nervous as hell as I sat in my new room/Letty`s old room as Mia instructed that I wait till the right time to walk down the stair which I though was stupid but I let her have her way.

I gripped my small silver purse/bag thingy as the butterflies attacked my stomach and all I could think about is why did I demand a date first: Why?

There was a soft knock on the door so I called out "Its open"

Dom surprised me by being behind the door and coming in and sitting beside me on the bed

"Letty said that you might want someone to talk to?"

"Yeah, it`s crazy but I`m so nervous" I muttered to him

"It`s not crazy you should have seen me when I first asked out Letty, it wasn't like the other girls I`d dated. Being with Letty I knew she was different she doesn't let me get away with my shit and she`s not afraid in letting me know what she`s thinking. Guys like Han and how I use to be, we need a women who isn't afraid to back us up in dangerous situations but is still lets her hair down when where around family. You understand? I`ve known Han since he was 13 years old and not once have I seen him like this with a women, your good for him" Dom explained

I couldn't believe Dom was telling me all this but I was thankful all the same;

"Thanks Dom, I`m 100% sure I`m like that but I really hope this works out even with him leaving soon"

"Not that I`m trying to get rid of you or anything but you could always go with him?" He said out there

I shook my head no "No, I don't think so. Because chance is this wouldn't work out and then want I`d be god knows where with no-one, if it`s meant to be or whatever I'll work itself out in the future"

"Have fun while he is here like you said; he likes you and you like him so live a little Ave….. I think it`s safe to come down now, if you`re ready?" He teased

"Thank you Dom"

I followed him out the door and down the stairs till I stopped on the bottom step where I saw Han, he was wearing black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt and my heart stopped, I barely took notice of the cat calls or Dom`s huge grin as he wrapped him arm around Letty`s stomach or Mia with tears in her eyes, all I saw was Han and amazingly all my nerves had fluttered away as soon as his eyes fell on me.

"You ready Ave?" Han asked as he approached me

"Yea I am" I answered and I knew deep inside my soul that I was ready in more ways than one.

* * *

Han said that tonight you be filled with several first`s for me starting with;

A romantic dinner at a beach front restaurant called Lola`s,

Before he took me to an old fashion drive through movie cinema where we watched a movie called The Mummy with Brendan Fraser and Rachel Weiss **(I love the Mummy trilogy),**

Then we decided to go to a pub a few blocks down and that where our perfect night changed and not for the better:

"You want a drink Ave?" Han asked as he directed me to a corner booth by his arm wrapped around my waist

"Yeah please a beer is fine" I replied as I sat down

"I`ll be back in a min" as he walked off and leaned against the bar

I couldn't believe how well tonight was going, dinner had been fantastic we both had lobster at Lola`s and he had been a complete gentlemen.

And then at the drive thru-movies he had pulled me close against his body so I was practically sitting on him, his body felt so warm against my slim dress and his hands were never in the same place for long, he had them caressing my belly, running along my arms as goose-bumps appeared in his wake or even when he ran his long lean strong fingers trailed along the bottom of my dress as he tickled my thighs.

I can still remember the path they travelled even now more than an hour later but the sight that greeted me cooled my thoughts quickly

A petit blonde woman was pressed against Han as he was pinned against the bar, I couldn't hear what she was saying but it was obvious since her hands were rubbing against his stomach and were starting to make their way down lower. What I didn't understand was why wasn't he pushing her away?

I didn't understand the pain that spread through my chest but what I did know was that I needed to get out of here: NOW

I jumped up and as quickly as I could I walked out but it wasn't until I reach the door did I hear Han call out "Wait Avery"

But I didn't I ran, I ran out into the dark and away from the pain….

Han`s Point of View

"I`ll be back in a min"

I went up to the bar and ordered us both a beer each when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist so I turned around expecting Avery but found Cindy

"Hey Cindy, how are you?" I asked but I really couldn't care less, I glanced over at Ave but she seemed to be off in her own land so hopefully I can get rid of Cindy before she notices

"Han I`ve missed you, why don't you drop the girl and come home with me?" she purred

How in the hell did I ever find Cindy attractive, sure she`s blonde, tanned brown skin and the big boobs but she wasn't a girl I could settle down with she`s got nothing on Avery.

"I don't think so Cindy I`m on a date so would you mind leaving us be" I was looking at her so I didn't see the pain etch over Avery`s face nor her leaving until Cindy laugh

"Well she seems to be leaving us alone so why don't you just forget her"

I looked over at the corner booth and immediately notice that Avery was up and walking towards the exit

"Wait Avery" I called out but she barely stopped to listen

"Come Han let`s play just you and me" she tried persuade me

"Fuck Off Cindy" I swore and chanced after Avery

I couldn't see her in the parking lot so I looked around the street but nothing I was about to go back to the car and see if I can see her while driving but I heard someone call out for help.

Approaching the back alley that ran around the back of the pub did I see two men holding onto a woman who tried to fight back;

"Hey" I yelled out

"HAN" the women screamed out

And it hit me like a semi-truck the woman was Avery; I ran up to the two thugs and said "Let her go"

The man closest to me swung at me but I ducked and I attacked him,

I barely felt the hits I was taking as the rage spread through my body at the thought of what those monsters would have done to my sweet Avery so I continued to hit and punch the first man until I felt tiny soft hands grab my face as Avery tear streaked face came into view;

"Please stop now Han please" she begged me and I relented to her request

"I`m so sorry Avery, this is my entire fault. That other girl is a chaser who I went out with for a week or so and she doesn't like being told no and I should have pushed her off me but…."

She stopped me from speaking as she kissed me and wrapped her arms around me;

I stood up and pulled her legs up to wrap around my waist as I pressed her into the rough brick wall as I moaned into her mouth as our tongues mingled.

I tore my mouth away from her sexy plump lips and attacked her neck as she moaned and gasped for breath, I felt her tugging at my hair on the back of my neck so I brought my lips back to hers all while her legs kept trying to bring my body closer to hers;

"Han" she groaned "Han"

"What you need baby?" I muttered as I caressed her thighs under her dress

"Can we do this somewhere else and not the alley where you knocked the shit out of my attacker please" she insisted as she pulled back as her thumb rubbed my lower lip

It`s like a cloud lifted and I could think straight "Jesus babe you okay, they didn't hurt you? Did they?"

"No, no they didn't I promise, I really want to finish this so can we go somewhere else more private and maybe with a bed" She teased

I smirked "Maybe I should take you back to Dom`s?"

The smile dropped from her gorgeous face "Oh I don't think so mister you need to finish want you started" and she squeezed her legs as she grounded herself into my extremely painful erection

I dropped my head onto her shoulder groaning "Okay give me a second Ave"

She giggled at me while her fingers threaded through my hair and I dropped her legs so I would as least have a chance on getting rid of my hard on; within 3 minutes we were in the car and on our way to my hotel room where hopefully we could finish our first date together.

* * *

Avery`s Point of View

I couldn't believe it I was going back to Han`s place/hotel as he pushed the car to the limit as he sped towards it.

He glanced over at me "Are you sure you want this Ave? I can easily take you home to Mia?"

I looked at him and smiled "I`m positive Han I want this and I really want you so hurry it up will you"

8 minutes later we pulled up outside of a 24/hr Hotel and being the gentleman he is he opened my door and as soon as my feet touched the ground he swept me up into a bridal hold as he locked the car and unlocked the room before slamming the door shut.

He gentle placed me on the huge queen bed as he knelt in front of me, he kissed my knee as he unbuckled my sandals and eased them off my feet before he looked at me with his warm soulful eyes;

"Are you sure Ave"

I pulled his face forward and I placed a feather light kiss on his lips as my answer, I directed my hands to his shirt and started undoing all 7 buttons before I pushed it over his shoulders and onto the floor, to my disappointment he was wearing a black wife-beater singlet underneath but before my hands could reach his waist to pull it up he stopped me "Let me Ave, I want to treat you like a queen Ave but I promise you`ll have plenty of opportunities to take charge"

I nodded and dropped my hands to my lap

I watched as he pulled his singlet over his head and I forgot to breathe as I stared at his ripped body, his strong shoulders, dark brown nipples, toned stomach he even had that sexy line of hair that traveled south of his waist, my eyes traveled back up and to meet his eyes and they smolder in lust and I suddenly remembered to breathe.

"Your beautiful Han" I breathed out

"Oh I don't think so not compared to you" he pulled me towards him as his arms went around my back and I felt his fingers graze the zipper at my neck and he inched it down inch by inch until then bottom, Han stood and pulled up flushed against him as his hands went to my shoulder and eased my dress down.

And there I stood in front of Han in my black lacy bra and panties as my dress crumpled around my feet

My chest was heaving as I took deep breath as I watch him take in my body, I didn't panic until his hand grasp the clip that held my bra together at my back, "You okay gorgeous?"

"I`ve never been naked in-front of anyone before let alone a man like you" I felt embarrassed but I didn't shy away from his graze

"Your beautiful Avery and I promise you I will never hurt you" he promised

"I believe you"

* * *

**Well what do you think of this chapter?**

**I hope the intimacy made sense and wasn't too much or too little.**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days**

**Please Review as they make me smile **

**Lady_Finwe**


End file.
